


Sokka loves his Boomerang

by Ou0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Comedy, Gen, Satire, this is here because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: When Sokka thinks he's alone he 'talks' to his trusty Boomerang





	Sokka loves his Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched AtLA in over 2 years so it may be OOC.

"Boomerang, you’re always there for me.” Sokka sighed “now that Zuko is running a country and Katara is on a honeymoon with Aang, we can finally have our sweet embrace once more.”

Wet kissing sounds could be heard coming from Sokka and began to lay face down on the ground. Sokka’s breath hitched as he pushed the boomerang up his- ‘ _oh my god I have to stop him’_

"Okay Sokka stop this now, I’m blind, not deaf.”

Sokka gave a girlish squeal as he scrambled to his feet and the boomerang fell to the floor.

"Aha, Toph, hi, I uh, didn’t see you there”

Toph smirked at him “I didn’t see anything either...” her grin turned leery “But I might have heard things if you don’t give me a good enough reason not to have heard anything.”

Sokka stammered and his feet twisted in the ground. “I, er, will follow your every command for the next month?”

“Make it a year and I’ll have been deaf for the past hour.”

“Okay fine, I will follow your every command for the next year.”

“Sokka, I believe our friendship has become very profitable,” Toph turned to walk away, “first command; never do that when you know I am nearby.”

**Author's Note:**

> super short because I stopped it being a serious fanfic, well, as serious as Sokka going to town with his boomerang can be anyway. I don't think I'd be able to extract 500+ words of sokka/boomerang action.


End file.
